clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Elite Barbarian Rush Deck BoP
Alternatives Fire Spirits Light up your foe's day with these three adorable, thermite souls. They are excellent at defence and a great deterrent when making a push. They should be used to counter the Minions, the Barbarians and Musketeer. Pair them with Ice Golem to cripple Witches, the Princes, Baby Dragon, Wizards and Mini P.E.K.K.A. Dart Goblin Basically 1 elite Spear Goblin. Use its absurd range to your advantage to safely snipe buildings, which is probably one of the best things this card has to offer. It can help against swarms with its insane attack speed and can provide quality chip damage when being tanked by Ice Golem or Elite Barbarians. Unlike Spear Goblins, Dart Goblin cannot be zapped. Princess Getting REKT by Lava Hound? Tired of your Spear Goblins targeting the wrong troop? Never Fear! Princess is here! Can siege the enemy and hits everything in a small radius! Probably should only use it for defence as once she locks onto the tower, she's oblivious to everything. Strategy Start of Match At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of 3 openers # Chip damage a Crown Tower with Spear Goblins # Do an Elite Barbarian push with Ice Golem in front and Zap at the ready. # Play the waiting game # Elite Barbarian rush with Goblin Barrel and Zap at the ready. If you played 1 or 3, counter with Elite Barbarians if available and then send a Log after the Elite Barbarians. If you countered with Skeleton Army, send Elite Barbarians with them or Goblin Barrel their tower. If they play a tank or support troop at the back, then push the other lane. Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them * 'Elite Barbarians/Barbarians: '''They can shut down your Elite Barbarian pushes pretty hard so you'll have to either have to rely on the Goblin Barrel doing work while the tower is distracted or send Skeleton Army with your Elite Barbarians. * '''Lavahound: '''When they play Lavahound, rush the other lane with an Elite Barbarians push. Then use Spear Goblins to help take out the Lavahound. If they play Minions or Minion Horde, use the Ice Golem Zap combo. If they play Mega Minion, Baby Dragon or Inferno Dragon, attempt to kite them with Ice Golem or distract them with Skeleton Army. If they play all of the above, try and hold out as long as possible. * '''Giant Skeleton: '''This deck's super low average elixir cost should let you out-cycle the Giant Skeleton. If you do, Happy Fun Times! If you don't, hail the Goblin Barrel and its chip damage (when paired to other cards tanking for it)! * '''Skeleton Army: '''When playing an Elite Barbarian push for the first time, use opener #2. The next time, play a delayed Log after the Elite Barbarians. The Log will squash all the skeletons. But you should just use Elite Barbarians+Ice Golem+Zap. * '''Bowler: '''This tough troop will knock back your troops and damage them. When paired with another card, he can shut down your pushes pretty hard. If the opponent plays him as a tank, kill him with Skeleton Army and play Elite Barbarians. If he uses it to counter you, use Log to stun him. This will give your Elite Barbarians time to shred him. If all else fails, fall back on your Goblin Barrel as your main win condition. '''Combos ' Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. .... in hand means you have the card ready. This section should also inform you of the aggressive play style you must use. * Elite Barbarians+Ice Golem+Goblin Barrel (Hog Rider counter) (counter push) * Skeleton Army+Elite Barbarians (Elite Barbarian counter) (opponent Zap not in hand) (counter push) * Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+Goblin Barrel+Zap in hand (Elite Barbarian counter) (opponent zap in hand) (counter push) * Zap+frontal Spear Goblins (Miner Minion counter) * Ice Golem+Spear Goblins (Miner Minion counter) * Log+Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians behind tank+Goblin Barrel (Witch and giant combo) (counter push) * Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+ Zap in hand (rush) * Elite Barbarians+Spear Goblins+Goblin Barrel+Zap in hand (Spear Goblins should be from counter)(counter push) * Log/Zap+Ice Golem+Elite Barbarians+Skeleton Army+Log/Zap in hand (Tank+support+Graveyard counter) * Ice Golem+Spear Goblins/Goblin Barrel (rush) (aggravator) * Ice Golem+Zap+Skeleton Army+Elite Barbarians (Giant+Bowler+Minions Counter) * Log+Spear Goblins+Zap (Giant Balloon Counter) Log pushes Giant back so Balloon is targeted